Please Take Me
by MistresofRave
Summary: When Black*Star came into the Strip club the last thing he expect was to hear Maka Albarn singing. But there's more that draws him to her. and she may be just what his band needs. But there's strings attached and a lot going on in her life. and she just might need someone just like Black*Star. Soul Eater AU. MaStar Paring. You don't like it, You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

I remember the first time I saw Maka Albarn. My best friend Soul and I had went out to this random strip club. I didn't really want to go but he's my best friend so of course I let him drag me out. It was actually a pretty cool place and as I sipped my beer I turned my eyes towards the stage, to the performer that was coming out on stage. I had never put much faith in places like these, it was the last place that I would expect to find someone of talent. But once again this was before I had met Maka Albarn.

Now I'll admit it. I have a guilty pleasure. I like musicals. It's not that surprising given that I'm a lead singer in Soul and I's band, along with a few of our other friends. So when I heard the music start up I could barely believe my ears. It certainly hadn't expect the intro to Out Tonight from Rent, my favorite musical, start. Now I expected some cheesy dance to the song. I mean this was a strip club, that's what happened right? But as I heard the angelic voice began to sing I was instantly wrong and bewitched.

"_What's the time?  
>Well it's gotta be close to midnight<br>My body's talking to me  
>It says, Time for danger."<em>

She walked around, working the stage. And I had to admit to myself that she had piqued my curiosity. It wasn't just anyone that took on Rosario Dawson's amazing pipes and this song wasn't easy by any means. But she was flirty, commanding the attention of every patron in the bar. I even saw some of the servers and bartenders watching her.

"_It says, I wanna commit a crime  
>Wanna be the cause of a fight<br>I wanna put on a tight skirt  
>And flirt with a stranger."<em>

She came towards me, flinging her robe off, her tight red top and boy-cut shorts clinging tightly to her form as flaxen hair flung all around her. My eyes connected with hers and I swear I've never seen a green that emerald before.

"_I've had a knack from way back  
>At breaking the rules once I learn the games<br>Get up! Life's too quick, I know someplace sick  
>Where this chick'll dance in the flames<em>."

I couldn't help but notice that her eyes were closed as she focused on the tight dance moves. Spinning herself around the pole and all of the other things that came with her routine, it appeared she had taken herself somewhere else.

_"__Let's go out tonight  
>I have to go out tonight<br>You wanna play? Let's run away  
>We won't be back before it's New Year's Day<br>Take me out tonight, meow."_

It was about that point in the song that could make or break a singer. I knew this from experience and was quite interested in what I had seen so far. It was no secret that I was in search of a female counterpart for quite a few of the songs I had written and I wonder if that was why Soul brought me here today.

_"__When I get a wink from the doorman  
>Do you know how lucky you'll be?<br>That you're on line with the feline  
>Of Avenue B<em>

_Let's go out tonight  
>I have to go out tonight<br>You wanna prowl, be my night owl?  
>Well take my hand we're gonna howl<br>Out tonight."_

The way her voice just soared over the high notes, caressed them and made them her own, it was amazing. I was completely enraptured as if I hadn't been before. There was one thing in that moment that I knew for sure. _That Maka Albarn, She's __**fearless.**_

_"__In the evening I've got to roam  
>Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome<br>Feels too damn much like home  
>When the Spanish babies cry<em>

_So let's find a bar  
>So dark we forget who we are<br>Where all the scars  
>From the nevers and maybes die."<em>

I had apparently caught her attention as well, because she had made her way over to me. She twirled her head, and her hair fell over her like a curtain of gold. She was beautiful that much was true.

_"__Let's go out tonight  
>I have to go out tonight<br>You're sweet, wanna hit the street?  
>Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?<br>Just take me out tonight_

_Please take me out tonight  
>Don't forsake me, out tonight<br>I'll let you make me out tonight  
>Tonight, tonight, tonight."<em>

She crawled on her hands and knees towards me and ended just in front of me as the music ended. So much so I was able to tuck a piece of those flaxen locks behind her ear, it was soft; impossibly so. But she went away quickly and I took another drink of my beer. I looked at Soul out of the corner of my eye and there was just this little smirk on his face. _The little shit._ I thought, because now I knew, I _knew_ he did this entirely on purpose. It was fair enough though, I probably deserved it for all of the times I had messed with him in the years that we had been friends.

"So who is She?" I asked and watched my friend show his shark-like teeth as he laughed heartily.

"Her name's Maka Albarn. She used to sing for the Fire Pixie's and now she does this."

"Does she sing every night?" I asked out of curiosity. I wasn't interested. Most definitely not.

"Every night." Soul said casually as he took a drink of his beer.

"Hn."

* * *

><p><em>AN: So i know I totally didn't need to start another fic. But...sue me. Don't sue me actually because I do not own Soul Eater or Out tonight. Those are the property of their respective owners. I just use them to help my plot flow. This is my first AU soul Eater fic so we'll see how this goes. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Until the next time. Oh Also this is for the Fearless Prompt in the first table on 42Souls LJ page. this whole fic would be using the prompts from table 1.  
><em>

_-Mistress_


	2. Chapter 2

I decided that I wanted to meet the beauty that had so thoroughly enthralled him. I began to work my way to the bar, where I had saw she immediately retreated to after the performance. If I wasn't mistaken, she didn't seem she wanted to be here at all. She was so different than the person I saw commanding everyone's attention up on stage. She here seemed shy, and like she was trying to make herself as small as possible. I was broken out of my reverie by the sound of shouting. Some guy had walked up to her and seemed to be hassling her.

"_No Giriko, I've told you that I want you to leave me alone._" Her voice was so soft, yet it was stern at the same time.

"_Come on doll you know you miss me."_ The rude man said, it appeared they had a history together. But I could tell by the way she moved away from him when he touched her two things. One, Maka did not want him to touch her at all. And two, she was afraid of the person in front of her.

"_Leave me __**alone!**__"_ She yelled.

"Hey dude, she obviously doesn't want anything to do with you. Leave her alone before you get put in your place by a star." I yelled at him. I wouldn't hesitate in getting into a fight if need be. It appeared that was all he needed, he sulked off right away. "I know I don't know you, but I can't stand when guys treat chicks like that."

"_Thank you."_ Her voice was soft and I found it adorable the way that she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"It's not a problem." I said, it was weird, I didn't know how to act around her, I had never really felt like that around anyone. I was always in control and never intimidate. I had a big personality, I was a star after all! "Listen, not to sound weird or anything, but you have an amazing voice."

"_Oh…I…I don't know about that."_ She whispered as she looked away, a dark blush coloring her pale cheeks.

"No really, I love rent and Rosario Dawson did amazing at the song. But you really killed it up there. I have to admit that I was surprised." I chuckled. "I'm actually in a band, my friend Soul kind of played a trick on me to get me here."

"_Oh Soul? I know him. He's a regular here on the nights I sing. He's talked to me about his friend that was the lead singer. Must have been you. I'm Maka."_ She said as she extended her hand.

"Black*Star." I took her hand, it was so slim and petite. "Listen, I have a proposition for you. Do you maybe wanna get out of here? Grab dinner or something?"

"_Sure, I'm starving. Just let me throw on some clothes and let Liz know that I'm leaving."_ She said, and as she smiled it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She came back with a coat on and a black dress that went to her knees, she forewent the heels from earlier and had combat boots on. I placed my hand on her lower back as I led her out. There was something about this girl that just gave me the desire to protect her. I looked over at Soul who was chuckling his head off, a tall blonde woman who appeared to be in charge, one I could only assume to be Liz; came over and started talking to Soul in a friendly way and had all of his attention in a matter of moments. We went to a small secluded place where we could get a booth and eat in peace.

"So Soul told me that you were in a band before." I said, breaking the ice as we sipped on our drinks.

"_Yeah, I used to sing for the Fire Pixies. But the group broke up. I knew Liz so she let me dance and sing here for a good amount. It's better than being jobless and homeless."_ She said with a shrug, ordering in French, another surprise.

"You know French?"

"_Yeah, my Mama moved to France after she divorced my Papa. I spent a lot of time there and picked up the language. I've always excelled when it comes to learning though."_ She said.

"Maka, would you like to stop having to work at the club?"

"_What do you mean?"_ Her green eyes went wide as she blinked at me. I couldn't help but smile at her. She looked so innocence and the antiphisis of the girl on stage.

"I'm looking for a female to help me. As I told you I'm a lead singer in the band and there's a few duets and female vocals that I'm looking to incorporate into our sound. Soul sure enough sent me there because of your talents, knowing I would like you instantly. You're a girl after my own heart Maka."

"_What would I have to do?"_ She asked curiously.

"Not much. If you don't have a residence you can move into the mansion with me and the guys. We have plenty of rooms. And you wouldn't have to dance here anymore. I saw you have some trouble with that guy earlier. Is he an ex of yours?"

"_Yeah, Giriko has an unhealthy obsession with me since we broke up. He stalks me everywhere and I can't get him to leave me alone."_ I took note of the shiver that passed along her body as she spoke these words.

"We would offer our protection as well. I can't stand to see people, especially girls, being mistreated. If you would like to do this. You wouldn't have to worry about anything. Except music, which I suspect is what you would prefer to worry about anyway." I said and watched as her eyes dropped to the table. "You don't have to be scared of me Maka. I don't want or expect anything from you for this. I just want to be able to help out someone that I admire and my admiration does not come often or without cause." I said trying to alleviate her nerves.

"_Yes…I'd like that. Black*Star."_ And my name sounded so sweet coming from her lips.

**A/N: Written for 42souls table 1 prompt: shouting**


End file.
